


a natural progression

by kagshina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Bros to Lovers), Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snapchat, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagshina/pseuds/kagshina
Summary: ⭑ A guide to falling in love with your bro, Kuroo Tetsurou edition ⭑Step 1: Slowly, over the course of a few years, develop non-bro feelings for your broStep 2: Be absolutely and completely oblivious to these non-bro feelingsStep 3: Move into a college dorm with said broStep 4: Get hit with the non-bro feeling train of realizationStep 5: Panic (and spam text your long suffering best friend)(Sometimes it takes time for the brain to catch up with the heart.)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 298
Collections: Fav Fics





	a natural progression

Kuroo’s phone vibrates against the table, and he picks it up immediately, grateful for the distraction. His head is swirling with way too much information. 

_Snapchat from bohoots_

**bohoots**

_(Bokuto sticking out his tongue and holding up a peace sign)_

>BRO I MISS YOU

Kuroo grins, sending a quick snap back.

**kurocat**

_(Books and papers all sprawled out over the table)_

> _BRO I MISS YOU TOO :(_

_> this homework is killing me :(_

_> :( :( :(_

**bohoots**

>omg no don’t die i’d mis u

>come back to the dorm!!!! 

>i’m lonely bro :(

>are u just gona leav a bro hanging

One would think that living with someone _and_ going to practice together for two hours everyday would make it hard to miss that someone, but that was not the case for Kuroo and Bokuto. 

For them, it seemed that the amount of time they spent together was completely irrelevant. The result was always the same. When they were apart: they missed each other. 

And it wasn’t that Kuroo didn’t love Kenma with every ounce of his being, because he did, and he missed him like crazy, but it was nice having a friend around who could be around him nonstop without getting exhausted. 

Kuroo sighs as he stares at Bokuto’s messages, noting the time. 1:03AM. He really should be heading back to his dorm soon, so he can sleep, and hopefully at some point in the night his brain will do all the hard work of processing whatever the hell it is that he’s reading. Because right now, none of it’s sticking. 

A moment of deliberation passes, and then another, and then he’s carefully shoving his mess of papers and books into his backpack. 

He writes out a response to Bokuto as he walks out of the library. 

**kurocat**

>ok coming back rn

>my brain is broken

**bohoots**

>yay!

>dw i’ll fix it :D

**kurocat**

>ur the best <3

**bohoots**

>no UR the best 

With Bokuto, it’s always been easy. A natural friendship, a natural progression. It only made sense for them to become roommates when they got accepted into the same university. 

Same university, same dorm, same team. Their lives were seamlessly tangled together. And Kuroo — he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Dude, you look so good.” 

Kuroo does a quick spin, his hands in the air next to him. “Yeah? You think so?”

“ _Duh_. You’re like, a 100/10.”

“High praise,” Kuroo says, grinning. 

“A bros gotta tell another bro when he looks hot,” Bokuto says, matter of fact. 

“Mhm,” Kuroo agrees. “In that case, Bokuto, my man, my bro, you’re looking pretty hot right now.” 

“ _Ohohoh_ ,” Bokuto hoots, wiggling his eyebrows. And then, “Save it for your date!” 

Kuroo shrugs. “There’s enough compliments to go around.”

“True that,” Bokuto says. 

The date goes well. Good, even. 

But by all reason and logic — it should have gone great. 

She was nice, funny, smart, got a kick out of making fun of him. Kuroo’s kind of gal. But despite these factors, at the end of the date, when she asks if they can get together again, he finds himself telling her that the next few weeks will be pretty busy for him. 

It’s not like he’s lying or anything, but he’s a college volleyball player with a full course load. Kuroo is _always_ busy. Finding time is what he does. It’s his super power.

But for some reason, unbeknown to Kuroo, the date didn’t go well enough for him to find time for a second date. There was just — something missing. He doesn’t want to dwell on it. So instead, he pulls out his phone and texts Bokuto. 

**Kuroo**

>date just ended

>b at the dorm soon 

**Bokuto**

>:D :D HOW’D IT GO

**Kuroo**

>it was good!

>don’t think i’m gonna see her again tho

>wasn’t 100% feeling it i guess? idk

**Bokuto**

>aw bro i’m sry :(

>i’ll treat u to dinner

>at the dining hall

>the treat is that u get to hang out wit me

**Kuroo**

>wow so generous of u

>u rly know how to take care of me

>would b lost without u

**Bokuto**

>ik man

>ur so lucky to have me

**Kuroo**

>hell ya i am

**Bokuto**

> :D love u

**Kuroo**

>love u 2!!!

>see u soon

**Bokuto**

>can’t wait <3

“Kenmaaaaa,” Kuroo breaths into the phone, his feet dangling criss-crossed in the air above him.

“Hi Kuro.”

“Your enthusiasm overwhelms me,” Kuroo says, smiling up at the ceiling. It’s good to hear Kenma’s voice.

“I’ll try to tone it down,” Kenma says, monotone. 

“Thank you for understanding. Your kindness knows no bounds.” 

Kenma’s response doesn’t come immediately, and despite the miles between them, Kuroo knows Kenma is smiling, his tiny little Kenma smile. His, _I don’t want to smile but Kuroo is the best and I can’t help it_ , smile. “How’s university?” 

Kuroo lets out a prolonged groan. “ _Exhausting_. But also, amazing. I love it so much, but like—” he groans again, just to make sure he gets his point across, in case the first groan wasn’t enough and Kenma didn’t truly grasp the levels of exhaustion university has brought him to. “Wish you were here though. How’s the team? Are you taking good care of them?”

Kenma snorts. “Something like that.” 

Kuroo gasps dramatically before a smile settles on his face. “I know you care.”

“Unfortunately.” A pause. “How’s living with Bokuto?”

“ _A-maze-ing_ ,” Kuroo answers without hesitation. “It’s so awesome, man. It’s like having a built in best friend. I knew we’d be awesome roommates, but we’re like, next level awesome.” 

“Hmm,” Kenma says. 

“ _What’s that supposed to mean?_ Are you jealous, Kenma? Don’t worry, we’d be awesome roommates, too.”

Kenma’s eye roll makes it through the phone. 

_Snapchat from bohoots_

**_bohoots_ **

_(Bokuto’s forehead and hair)_

>ugh

**_bohoots_ **

_(Badly angled selfie of Bokuto with a filter that distorts his face)_

>ready for this day to be over 

Kuroo’s in the middle of his own class when he gets Bokuto’s snaps, but he can pay attention and talk to Bokuto. Multi tasking. Another one of his super powers. 

**kurocat**

>man i’m sorry :( 

>wanna talk about it?

**bohoots**

>jus feel stupid

>been having a hard time in thi class all week nd i’m still not getting it

**kurocat**

>that’s the worst feeling :/

>can u stay after and talk to the professor?

**bohoots**

>i did last class n it didn’t help miuch

>sry to bother u with this

**kurocat**

>bro no

>ur never bothering me :)

>i’m in class rn but we’ll meet up after

>is that ok?

**bohoots**

_(A selfie of Bokuto with a thumb up, using a heart filter)_

>appreciate u

“Alright,” Kuroo announces, “we’re gonna go on a walk. Breath in the fresh air. Maybe get a little lost. Take in the world around us!” 

“Dude, a walk sounds so good right now,” Bokuto says. “You always know what I need.” 

Kuroo grins, throwing an arm around his friend. “Because I care, Bo.” He _should_ be studying, not going on campus explorations, but the library will be there later. Bros before books, or something like that. 

“Dude, I was not prepared for how busy I’d be in college,” Bokuto sighs. “I mean, I was. But also I wasn’t. You know?”

Kuroo nods. He knows completely. Every day is an adventure in finding time, blink too slowly and suddenly it’s a different day. 

“I know, bro. It’s a lot.” 

“I miss Fukurodani, too,” Bokuto says, and then immediately backtracks. “Not that I don’t love our team now, it’s awesome, and I’m so happy to be on the team, _and playing with you–“_

“I get it,” Kuroo reassures. “I miss Nekoma too.”

Bokuto lets out a sigh of relief. “Bro. I miss Akaashi. We text pretty often but it’s not the same. I miss playing with him.”

“Mm, I miss Kenma too. We talk on the phone at least once a week and text a lot, but like you said, it’s not the same. How’s Akaashi by the way?”

Bokuto lights up, causing a smile to pull at Kuroo’s lip. He loves seeing Bokuto like this. Excited, talking about his friends. The dude has so much love in him that Kuroo thinks one day he might explode from the weight of it all. 

“He’s great! He’s so good. He’s the best team captain.” Bokuto pauses. “Wait, second best. Even Akaashi can’t beat me.” 

Kuroo gasps in mock offense. “ _Wow._ I’m hurt, bro. I thought I was second best.” 

“Aw shit man!” Bokuto says, “You’re right! I can’t forget about you and your amazing captain skills. You and Akaashi are tied for second best.”

Kuroo’s smile grows, a warmth settling in his chest. “Thanks, bro. That means that world to me.” 

“No problem, bro.”

An easy silence falls between them, and Kuroo has to give himself props for the brilliant idea to go on a walk. There’s something about Bokuto and the cool breeze that really sets him at ease. 

“Dude,” Kuroo says suddenly. “We should have Kenma and Akaashi come down for a weekend.”

Bokuto stops in his tracks, eyes widening. “ _Bro_. You’re a _genius!_ ”

Kuroo is buzzing with energy as his brain quickly works through the details. “I know our dorm is small, but there’s enough room for two people to sleep on the floor. Or we could sleep on the floor and give them our beds, because we are kind and considerate people.” 

Bokuto is nodding along eagerly. “Oh my god, dude. Yes. Dude. I’m so excited!”

“Wait,” Kuroo says, realization dawning. “We should probably ask them before we get too excited.” 

Bokuto deflates slightly. “Oh yeah. That’s a good idea.”

“I’ll start a group text!”

Kuroo takes out his phone, pulling up a new message.

_GROUP CHAT STARTED_

**Kuroo** to **Bokuto** , **Kenma** , **Akaashi**

>OHOHO

>bokuto and i just had the BEST idea

**Kenma**

>oh no

**Kuroo**

>be nice kenma :(

**Kenma**

>*nice filter activated*

**Kuroo**

> thank u :)

>ANYWAY,

>we were thinking u guys could come up for a weekend 

>we miss u

**Akaashi**

> Hi Kuroo. That sounds fun, I would love to come visit you both. Where would we be staying? 

**Kuroo**

>OUR DIRM

>dorm

>if that’s ok!!! 

>we would sacrifice our beds for u :) :)

**Akaashi**

>That’s very thoughtful of you, but where would you two sleep then?

**Bokuto**

>THE FLOOOOOR!!!! 

**Kuroo**

>FLOOR CUDDLESSSSS x3

**Akaashi**

>Hello Bokuto. Oh, are you sure that’s okay? I don’t want you two to be uncomfortable in your own place. 

**Bokuto**

>it’s more than ok :D

>kuroo is a great pillow

**Akaashi**

>I see. That sounds fine with me then. :)

**Kuroo**

>keNMA?!?!?! 

**Kenma**

>wash your sheets first 

**Bokuto**

>HAHAH dude

>but yeah we shd prolly both di that…..

**Kuroo**

>just for u kenma :3

**Akaashi**

>What weekend works best?

Kuroo and Bokuto look up from their phones to confer. 

“Next weekend?” Kuroo asks. 

Bokuto’s face turns thoughtful before nodding and sending it to the group chat.

**Bokuto**

>NEXT WEEKEND?!?

**Kenma**

>k

**Akaashi**

>Sounds good to me. I look forward to seeing you both! 

**Bokuto**

>YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!

**Kenma**

>didn’t think it was possible to hear texts but i was wrong 

**Bokuto**

>*yay! 

**Kenma** :

>:)

**Kuroo**

>brb crying bc i love my friends 

**Kenma**

>baby

>(we love you too)

Their walk continues, the space around them now filled with excited planning. 

“Dude, did you seriously snapchat me _while we were in the locker room_?” Kuroo asks with a laugh when he notices the notification on his lock screen. 

They walk in the direction of the dorms, a quick stop to drop off their gym bags before making it to their ultimate destination: the library. 

“I was looking hot bro, I needed to share it with you.” 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, skeptically amused. 

**bohoots**

_(Mirror selfie of Bokuto shirtless in the gym)_

**bohoots**

_(Zoomed in photo of Kuroo’s ass, wearing black boxer briefs)_

Kuroo cracks up. “I can’t believe you took this without me noticing.”

“Couldn’t resist. You have a nice ass, bro.” 

Kuroo’s expression becomes serious. “Bro… that’s so sweet.”

“I’m the sweetest, bro.”

“You really are,” Kuroo says. “ _And_ you have the hottest abs. What the hell man?! 10/10.” 

He replays the snaps, screenshotting both of them. “Watch this, dude.” 

He opens the newly saved photo of Bokuto’s abs and sets it as his lock screen background. “So I’ll always have you with me.”

Bokuto howls with laughter, and Kuroo watches with amused affection as a few tears fall down his face. After a few moments, when he’s managed to compose himself enough to talk, Bokuto says, “Man. You treat me so good, Kuroo. What’d I ever do to deserve a friend like you?” 

“You existed,” Kuroo says simply. 

Bokuto shakes his head, his smile brighter than it has any right to be. “I’m gonna make you my background, too!” 

“You better choose a good picture.”

“All your pictures are good pictures.”

“Wow, you’re so right.” 

A few minutes later, Bokuto holds out his phone to showcase his newly chosen background: a photo of Kuroo from training camp. He’s holding a volleyball and laughing. 

“I’ve never seen that picture before,” Kuroo comments.

“I took it cause I thought you looked cute,” Bokuto says, and Kuroo’s not quite sure what to think of the strange way that makes his stomach twist. 

_Snapchat from bohoots_

**bohoots**

_(A selfie of Bokuto sticking his tongue out)_

>CUTE GUY IN MY BIO CLASS FINALLY ASKED ME OUT

**kurocat**

_(A badly taken selfie of Kuroo, blurred)_

>YES DUDE

>KNEW HE’D ASK U

>HE’D BE A FOOL NOT 2

**bohoots**

>I’M SO EXCITED

>HE’S SO HIT

>HOT

**kurocat**

>!!!!

>when's the date?

**bohoots**

(Video of Bokuto zooming into the back of a head from a few rows back in a classroom)

>TMRW NIGHT!!!!!

>he’s gonna take me to a club :DDD

**kurocat**

>OMG IS THAT HIS HEAD?

>sounds fun!! 

**bohoots**

>YES 

>EVEN THE BACK OF HIS HEAD IS HOT

**kurocat**

>:P

>now pay attention to class

**bohoots**

>yes boss :3

“Your dorm is quieter than normal,” Kenma says after a few minutes of being on videochat. 

“Oh yeah,” Kuroo says. “Bokuto’s out tonight.”

“You didn’t go with him?” Kenma asks. 

“He’s on a date,” Kuroo says, the words feeling wrong as he says them. It’s been a long day, he reasons.

“Oh,” Kenma says, a silence passing between them. And then, “How do you feel about that?” 

Kuroo’s face scrunches together. “Huh? What do you mean?” 

“Nothing.”

“I’m happy for him,” Kuroo says, working through his thoughts as he talks. “He’s been wanting to go out with this guy since the beginning of the term. I guess it is kinda weird not being with him on a Friday night.” Kuroo pauses, before adding, “I’ve been feeling off all day. Got a little too used to being Bokuto’s Friday night plans, or something.” 

“Or something,” Kenma mutters, quiet enough that Kuroo almost misses it. “Are you planning on telling him how you feel?” 

Kuroo shakes his head. “ _No way._ I don’t want to come off as needy. It’s not even a big deal. Bokuto can do whatever he wants to whenever he wants to.”

“Yeah…” Kenma says. “Do you want to play animal crossing? Maybe that’ll get your mind off it.” 

“ _Yes,_ obviously yes,” and that’s how Kuroo ends up sprawled out on his bed with his switch, Kenma on the other side of the computer in a similar position. 

Hours pass, until it’s nearly two in the morning and the door creaks slowly open. Kuroo’s chest does a strange little flip as Bokuto enters the dorm, their eyes meeting. He’s wearing one of his shit eating _I just got laid_ grins. 

“KUROOOO,” Bokuto hoots, too loud for the time.

“And that’s my queue to leave,” Kenma says from the computer. 

“Kenma!” Bokuto says, quieter this time, thank god. “Hi!” 

“Hi Bokuto, and goodbye Bokuto. Bye Kuroo, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thanks for tonight,” Kuroo says before Kenma leaves the call, leaving him alone in his room with Bokuto. There’s a pressure he’s not used to. 

Bokuto jumps onto the small twin bed next to Kuroo, smiling like a fool. “How’s Kenma?” 

“Good.” Kuroo smirks, “How’d your date go?” 

“It was _awesome_ , dude!” Kuroo hopes his face doesn’t falter the way his heart does. What the hell is going on with him? “So much dancing! I left you a ton of snapchats, but I don’t think you opened them yet.” 

Kuroo blinks in surprise. “Oh shit, really? I gotta see these.” He picks his phone up from the desk, where he’d left it, and apparently completely forgotten about it, while chatting with Kenma. 

Kuroo opens the first snap and immediately jumps at the shock of the music. He really should have turned the sound down _before_ opening the video, but alas, he had not. He watches, at a considerably quieter volume, Bokuto dancing on a crowded dance floor. 

His eyes are trained on his phone, and jeez, how many videos did Bokuto send? Not that Kuroo’s complaining or anything, but maybe he is, a little bit, because Bokuto’s hair is a complete mess and _oh_ , it looks really good. 

So that’s something. 

“He wanted me to go home with him,” Bokuto says, snapping Kuroo back to reality and away from the attractive dancing Bokuto on his phone. Probably for the best if he just lets the rest of the videos play without watching them. “I was planning to, in the beginning. But then he asked and it was all late and I have a shit ton of homework to do and I kind of just wanted to be back at the dorm. I had a great time though, man. Would have been better if you were there.” 

“Wait— so you didn’t sleep with him? Dude, you totally looked like you got laid when you walked through the door!” 

Bokuto shrugs playfully. “Maybe I was just happy to see you.”

“My heart, bro.” But like, _really._ “Are you gonna go out with him again?” 

“I dunno. Probably not.” 

“College has really ruined our love lives.” 

“Like you had one to begin with,” Bokuto says, grinning. 

“ _Hey!_ I went out all the time. People loved me.” 

“Heh, ‘M just kidding. Of course everybody loved you. You’re the awesomest.” 

“Awesomest.” Kuroo chuckles. “That’s you.” 

_Snapchat from bohoots_

**bohoots**

_(A selfie of Bokuto with a filter that makes his mouth large)_

>omg bro it was so awk when i saw tht guy in class

**kurocat**

_(A selfie of Kuroo sticking his tongue out)_

>lol yikes

**bohoots**

>5 days til kenma and akaashi come visit!!! :D

**kurocat**

>ik i’m so excited

>it’s gonna be so much fun

>but we gotta cram on hw since we won’t be able to do it this weekend

**bohoots**

>shit :(

>ur right

>library after practice? 

**kurocat**

>ofc <3

There’s something about a focused Bokuto that Kuroo can’t take his eyes off, even though he should, because it’s really starting to cut into his studying time. 

They’ve been in the library for the past three hours and Kuroo’s not sure he’s ever seen Bokuto this invested in his school work before. Not that he was a slacker– he just had a tendency to get sidetracked.

But Bokuto hasn’t said _anything_ for _three hours._ He’s got this fixated look on his face, scribbling notes in the margins of his readings every so often. Kuroo watches him circle a few words and write a question mark next to it. 

Usually confusion would deter Bokuto – distract him for a bit before he returned to his work. But this time, he just keeps reading, question mark and all. Kuroo cautiously holds up his phone, hoping the movement won’t catch Bokuto’s attention. 

He snaps a quick photo, setting it as his new lock screen. As much as he adores the shirtless ab photo, this one’s too cute to pass up. 

He spares another glance at Bokuto, and he swears it’s his last, but this time Bokuto looks up before Kuroo has a chance to look down. 

Bokuto blinks slowly, life he’s coming back to life. “You’re staring.” 

“Sorry,” Kuroo says. “You were so focused. I hardly ever see you like that.”

Bokuto stretches his arms out. “I think my brain might be broken now.” His fingertips brush Kuroo’s shoulder. “Every time I wanted to take a break I just reminded myself Akaashi was coming this weekend. I should text him and tell him he motivated me to do my work.”

Kuroo laughs softly. “I’m sure he’d love that.” 

“Let’s get the hell outta here now, man. If I even have to look at another book I’m gonna throw myself out the window.” 

“But you can’t throw yourself out the window before you see Akaashi.”

“Shit. You’re right.”

Kuroo’s phone lights up with a text from Kenma, and as he goes to pick it up—

“ _BRO._ You changed your background! When did you take that photo?!”

“When you were so busy studying that you were oblivious to how damn cute you looked.” 

Bokuto puts a hand over his heart, expression soft. “Marry me.”

“Only if you get down on one knee.”

“You know I would.”

“Oh, I know.” 

As they make their way back to the comfort of the dorm, Kuroo writes out a response to Kenma’s text.

**Kenma**

>still feeling off about friday night?

>(my nice filter is still activated so i have to ask)

>make sure you’re ok and all

>apparently that’s what friends do

**Kuroo**

>aw kenma so kind of u :3

>nah everything is all good!!

>i was prolly just stressed from school stuff on friday 

**Kenma**

>is he going out with that guy again?

**Kuroo**

>haha no

**Kenma**

>ahhhh

**Kuroo**

>?????

The week flies by, every minute feeling like a second. Between classes, volleyball, and his dwindling social life, there’s not a moment to spare. 

If not for the fact that today is Kenma day, aka Friday, Kuroo would be completely and absolutely ready to collapse in bed for the next 16 hours. 

But Kenma! The anticipation of seeing his best friend after a few months without him is giving Kuroo all the energy he needs to keep trudging on. 

He pulls out his phone and texts Bokuto on his way to practice. Will he see him in less than ten minutes? Yes. Is he going to text him anyway? Double yes. 

**Kuroo**

>SO EXCITED TO SEE KENMA AND AKAASHI

>i’m literally buzzing dude my heart is so warm

>don’t tell kenma i said that he’d only make fun of me

**Bokuto**

>too late

>screenshotted and sent 

>BUT BRO IK I CANT WAIT :DDDDD

>WE R GONNA HAV SO MUCH FUN 

**Kuroo**

>have any ideas about what we shouod do with them tonight? :)

>i’ve been so busy i haven’t given it much thought haha

**Bokuto**

>DINNER

>board games?? 

>DURING PRACTICE TOMORROW THEY CAN SIT IN :D

>WE CAN STAY LATE AND PLAY WITH THEM!!

>MISS HIS TOSSES D:

**Kuroo**

>dinner and board games it is! 

>lets make em eat at the dining hall haha 

>yes that sounds great! i’d love to play with kenma again

>we can do two on twos

**Bokuto**

>cruel kuroo, cruel

>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kuroo**

>oh and i was thinking

>what if on sunday we all split up and did our own things?

>like u and akaashi and me and kenma? 

**Bokuto**

>QUALITY TIME W AKAASHI :D

**Kuroo**

>hell ya

>and we can do something together before they leave on sunday

>just for most of the day split up

**Bokuto**

>sounds PERFECT

>JUST LIKE YOUUUUU

>OH I SEE YOU

>LOOK UP

Kuroo looks up, smiling like a fool, and he’s met with Bokuto’s own fool-like smile.

“Ohoho,” Bokuto says, bumping their shoulders together. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Come here often?” Kuroo asks with a wink.

“Only when I’m looking for hot volleyball players.”

“Well you’re in luck. You’re looking at one right now.”

“Bro… so are you.” 

Kuroo can’t help but laugh, cracking the facade of ridiculousness. “Dude, I love you. I love you so much.”

Bokuto’s response is a smile brighter than the sun.

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto runs for Akaashi the moment he gets off the train, wrapping him up in his arms. 

Kuroo watches with a soft smile, a lightness settling in his chest. There are few things better than a happy Bokuto. 

Kenma emerges from behind Bokuto and Akaashi, sparing them a glance before he walks up to meet Kuroo, whose smile turns into a full blown grin. 

“Kenma,” he says. In the background, he vaguely registers Bokuto saying something to Akaashi, who has now been released from his bear hug. 

“Hi Kuro,” Kenma says, and now it’s Kuroo’s turn to go in for a hug larger than life. God, he’s missed Kenma so much. Leaving him behind to go to college was one of the hardest things he’s had to do, and having Bokuto with him is probably the only thing that’s made it bearable. 

And even if Kenma doesn’t say it, he knows the feeling is mutual. That’s the thing about them, they don’t always have to use their words to speak. It’s a skill acquired through many years of friendship, challenges, and change. 

Kenma will always be a constant in his life, his best friend. He couldn’t imagine it any other way. 

Kuroo gives Kenma a light squeeze before finally letting go. “Missed you.” He doesn’t miss the way Kenma has to bite back a smile. 

“Missed you, too.”

“Tell me more.”

Kenma gives him a half assed glare, Bokuto and Akaashi showing up next to them. 

Bokuto beams. “Who’s ready for the best weekend ever?!?!”

He shares a look with Kenma, and then, “Hellllll yeah!” 

After a short pitstop by the dorms to drop off Kenma and Akaashi’s things, the four make their way to the finest diner on campus: the dining hall. 

“Wow Kuro, is this all you could afford?” Kenma asks after Kuroo’s ID card has been swiped and they’re free to fill however many plates they desire. 

“We just wanted to give you the _full_ college experience, Kenma,” Kuroo says. “That way you know what you have to look forward to.”

“How will I ever be able to wait now that I know what I’m missing?” 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Kuroo puts his arm around Kenma, bringing him in for a quick side hug before releasing him and picking up a plate. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” 

It’s not long until they’ve all collected their food and are grouped back together at a table, Kuroo and Kenma on one side, Bokuto and Akaashi on the other.

“How have you been, Kuroo?” Akaashi asks. “Are you enjoying college?”

“When it doesn’t kill me,” Kuroo laughs. “Well—it always kills me. But for some reason I still like it. How’s Fukurodani and being the captain?” 

“Fukurodani is good, the team is doing great. We miss Bokuto, of course.” He shares a quick smile with Bokuto, who looks absolutely delighted. “I worry sometimes that I could be doing a better job as captain, but I really like it. It’s a lot of fun.” 

Before he has a chance to respond, Bokuto is cutting in. “You’re the best captain ever, Akaashi,” Bokuto insists. “Now that me and Kuroo are gone.”

Akaashi chuckles. “Thank you, Bokuto. I appreciate the vote of confidence.” 

“He’s right,” Kuroo says. “I know from playing with you that you’re a talented and thoughtful captain. Fukurodani is lucky to have you.” 

Akaashi’s smile meets his eyes. “That means a lot coming from you, Kuroo. Thank you very much. I’m lucky to have such good friends.” 

Kuroo smiles back, soft and content. And then he turns to Kenma and nudges him. “Why can’t you say nice stuff like that to me, eh Kenma?” 

Kenma rolls his eyes, and oh how Kuroo has missed his eye rolls. “It would get to your head.” 

Bokuto cackles. “Don’t worry Kenma, I say enough nice stuff for the both of us.” 

“I don’t doubt that,” Kenma says, a softness to it. Kenma’s a lot kinder than he tries to be. 

For once, Kuroo isn’t thinking about all the looming tasks on his to do list. He’s not thinking about the upcoming assignments, or trying to magically make time for a study group and volleyball _and_ eating proper meals. He’s just with his friends, hanging out, and for now, that’s all that matters. Everything else can stay in the background, to be worried about at a later date.

As if on queue, Kuroo gets a text from a classmate asking about a homework assignment. His phone buzzes against the table, grabbing Kenma’s attention. He glances to the lock screen and then to Kuroo, eyebrows raised. 

“Bokuto’s your background?” Kenma asks. 

“Oh yeah!” Kuroo says, picking up his phone and flashing it from Kenma to Akaashi. “Look how cute he is!” 

“If you think that’s cute, check out _my_ background,” Bokuto cuts in, showcasing the photo of Kuroo that’s set on his lock screen. 

Kenma and Akaashi share a _look_ , and Kuroo almost misses it, too caught up sharing his _own_ look with Bokuto. Silent languages.

“Hey, I see you two looking at each other. Judging our beautiful broship.” Kuroo shakes his head, letting out a dramatic sigh. “This is a judgement free zone. Only love and acceptance.” 

“I love and accept you, bro,” Bokuto says. 

“Bro… I love and accept you, too.” 

_(This time, Kuroo does miss the glance Kenma and Akaashi share.)_

After about an hour of board games, the group is ready to go to sleep. They’ve got practice in the morning, and Kuroo wants to wake up early enough to take Kenma and Akaashi to breakfast, so that means no late nights. 

“Are you sure it’s okay that we sleep on the beds?” Akaashi asks, considerate as always. 

“I literally wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kuroo reassures, because he’s _also_ a considerate person, and if he’s being honest, he’s kind of excited about this floor sleepover that Bokuto and he have going on. 

They’ve set up their space in between the two twin beds, pillows stacked together and two large blankets: one for the floor, and one for them to sleep under. It’s a cozy little set up, and it kind of feels like they’re camping in their dorm, which Kuroo loves.

Bokuto is equally excited. “Broo, this looks awesome!”

“Get ready to be cuddled by the world’s best cuddler,” Kuroo says, moving to turn off the lights. 

“I’m so ready,” Bokuto says, flopping onto the ground and getting comfortable under the blanket. 

“Everyone ready for the light to be turned off?” Kuroo asks. 

“Sure,” Kenma says, lying in Kuroo’s bed, phone in his hands, held above his head.

“I’m ready,” Akaashi says, getting comfortable in Bokuto’s bed. 

“Wala!” Kuroo flicks the light switch off and heads for the floor, the light from Kenma’s phone helping to guide him there. 

They all say their goodnights, and Kuroo settles in next to Bokuto so that they’re face to face on their sides, features barely visible. Kuroo smiles, and pokes Bokuto’s shoulder softly. 

Bokuto does the same back, and any exhaustion Kuroo had felt earlier in the day is nowhere to be found.

 _Sleep_ , he tells himself. 

He pulls out his phone instead. 

**Kuroo**

>bro i had so much fun today 

>it’s nice seeing you and akaashi together 

>i love seeing you so happy :)

Bokuto’s phone buzzes softly, and even though it’s dark and Kuroo can’t see for shit, he thinks he can make out the upward pull of Bokuto’s lips before he turns slightly to grab his phone. 

**Bokuto**

>KUROO!!!!!

>i don’t want akaashi to leave :(

>i’ll miss him even more

>I LOVE SEEING YOU HAPPY TOO MAN

**Kuroo**

>lets kidnap them 

>♡♡♡

**Bokuto**

>but fukurodani needs akaashi :(((

>and nekoma needs kenma!

**Kuroo**

>damn

>ur right

>dude i’ve been so tired all week and now i can’t sleep

**Bokuto**

>ME TOO 

>i’m 2 happy for sleep :D

**Kuroo**

>ya same i think

>too much energy from today

**Bokuto**

>but bro where are the cuddles u promised :(

 **Kuroo** :

>:3

**Bokuto**

>yay that’s better :D

**Kuroo**

>♡

Kuroo wakes, as usual, to his alarm going off. 

The difference this time, however, is that he’s not in his bed and there are two arms around him. 

Bokuto’s arms, he quickly remembers, his stomach dancing in familiarly unfamiliar ways. It’s been a while, he thinks, since he’s been close to someone like this. A fluttering chest is simply a natural response. 

He grabs his phone, turning the alarm off, and looking up to make sure he’s not the only one it successfully woke up. 

Surely enough, Kenma and Akaashi are both up. It seems that Bokuto is the only one who managed to sleep through it. He meets Kenma’s eye, which only takes a second, as Kenma had already been watching him. 

“It’s creepy when you stare,” Kuroo says, groggy. 

“Good,” Kenma says, staring a while longer before he finally breaks the contact. “Check your phone.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, confused, but he does as Kenma requests, leading him to a text from Kenma– a photo of Bokuto and him asleep.

So Kenma woke up before his alarm went off then.

He can feel Kenma’s eyes on him again, but for some reason, he’s too embarrassed to look up, cheeks warm and probably, well– probably a little red. 

He stares at the photo, trying to imagine a reality where they went to different schools– where they didn’t move in together and plan their schedules around each other. 

It’s only been a few months like this, and already, he can’t imagine it any other way. He saves the photo and forces himself to meet Kenma’s expecting gaze. “We’re the cutest,” he says. 

“Mhm,” Kenma agrees, at the same time that Bokuto shuffles next to him, moving his arms so that he’s no longer spooning Kuroo. 

He immediately misses the warmth. 

“Who’s cute?” Bokuto asks through a yawn, arms stretched over his head. 

“We are,” Kuroo says, twisting slightly to show Bokuto Kenma’s unsolicited photo. 

Bokuto’s eyes go wide with excitement, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ shape. “ _Duuuuude_. You gotta send that to me! Did Kenma take it?”

Kuroo just nods, and sends Bokuto the photo. 

“Kenma, you genius,” Bokuto says.

Kenma smiles, and Kuroo doesn’t miss the mischievous pull to it. “I am, aren’t I?”

“I’m making _this_ my background. No more changing,” Bokuto declares. “This is the one.” 

“Kuroo,” Akaashi says from where he’s currently sitting up in bed, having been a quiet observer up until now. “If you change your background, too, then you’ll be matching.” 

It feels like they’re playing some game and Kenma and Akaashi are on the same team. _And winning._ How’s he supposed to win if he doesn’t know the rules, or for that matter, the game itself? 

“DUDE YES,” Bokuto hoots, far too awake for having just woken up. 

“Oh hell yeah,” Kuroo says, ignoring the fact that his stomach hasn’t settled since Bokuto’s arms were removed. Maybe it wasn’t just the closeness after all. 

He goes to change his background, for the third time, as Bokuto says, “I was so comfy last night,” to no one in particular. “Kuroo makes the best little spoon.” 

“I’m sure he does,” Kenma hums. 

Kuroo rolls his eyes before letting a grin takeover his face. “Bro, _you_ make the best big spoon.”

“I don’t know why we’ve waited this long to cuddle.”

“We’re idiots,” Kuroo says, and Kenma actually snorts at that. 

“ _Wow Kenma,_ ” Kurro gives his best glare, which isn’t great, since there’s absolutely no heat to it. “Keep your judgements to yourself.” 

Akaashi chuckles, but Kuroo almost misses it over Bokuto's considerably louder laugh. “Yeah, love and acceptance only, remember?” 

“My bad,” Kenma says. “I must have forgotten.” 

Kuroo shakes his head, smiling softly as he lifts himself from the floor. “Alright, if I’m gonna look my absolute best for you guys this morning, I gotta go shower. Then we can get breakfast.” 

“You always look your best,” Bokuto says, at the same time that Kenma says–

“Good luck with that.”

And god, he can’t help but love his friends. 

At practice, Bokuto’s on his A-game, knowing he’s under Akaashi’s watchful gaze. On the few chances he gets to glance their way, Akaashi looks impressed. Proud, too. 

He finds a similar expression on Kenma’s face and it makes his heart swell. He gives a small wave, and Kenma, biting back a smile, waves back. 

And maybe Kuroo spends the rest of practice trying to impress, too, because he’s grown a lot as a player since leaving high school and it’s only natural to want to show off. 

The real fun starts when practice is over, when it’s time for Bokuto and Kuroo to see how far their friends have come.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto shouts the moment the rest of the team has made it to the locker room. “Toss to me!” Really, Kuroo’s surprised Bokuto even managed to wait that long. The closer practice had come to ending, the more Bokuto looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. 

It was sweet, in a Bokuto way. 

Kenma gets up from his spot on the bench, strolling over to meet Kuroo. “Want me to set for you?” 

“Of course,” Kuroo says, and for a while, that’s how they spend their time, grouped off with their respective best friend. 

But eventually, that gets old, and they’re all itching for more, and Kuroo did promise two-and-twos, after all. 

“We’re gonna crush you!” Bokuto yells from the opposite side of the net, Akaashi at his side. 

“I’d like to see you try!” Kuroo yells back, holding his first out to Kenma, who reluctantly bumps it. 

In the end, it’s 2:1, with Bokuto and Akaashi winning. Kuroo can’t find it in him to be the least bit disappointed, because both Kenma and Akaashi have improved a lot, and he’s grateful to see it up close, versus watching it at a match. 

“Ohoho!” Bokuto calls, making his way to their side of the net. “We defeated you!” 

“Bokuto, you don’t need to brag,” Akaashi says.

Kuroo laughs. “It’s a well deserved brag.” And then, once Akaashi and Bokuto are closer– “You played really well, Akaashi. Fukurodani is going to do great this year.”

“Thank you, Kuroo. I appreciate that. We have some great first years, too.” 

Kuroo nudges Kenma. “Guess you better bring your A-game, eh?” 

“Kenma always brings his A-game!” Bokuto answers for Kenma, who nods. 

“Yeah, what Bokuto said.”

Kuroo laughs, planting one hand on Kenma’s back and the other on Bokuto’s. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving.”

Bokuto spins around with his arms outstretched, walking a few steps ahead of them. 

“Woooooooooooooo,” Bokuto sings as he spins, the picture of pure joy. He stops for a second, holding his arms out in front of them. “Come join me, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo chuckles, lightly biting down on his lip before he closes the space between them with a few steps and a shake of his head. “How could I ever say no to you?” He asks, letting Bokuto take his hands. 

They spin around like that, obnoxious and ridiculous without a care in the world. 

It’s wonderful and amazing and _everything_ Kuroo could ever ask for in a night with his friends. 

Bokuto hurls himself toward Kuroo without warning, wrapping him in a tight hug and letting out a carefree laugh that makes his heart skip a beat. 

“You’re the coolest friend a guy could ask for,” Bokuto says before releasing Kuroo and shoving his way between Akaashi and Kenma, putting his arms around both of them.

Kenma shoots him a look that says _help me_. Kuroo just laughs. 

Bokuto says something to Akaashi, but Kuroo misses it, getting lost in his thoughts and the sight of the sunset. 

It’s a beautiful night, in more ways than one. He wishes he could stay in this moment forever, but alas, like all good things, it must come to an end. 

He falls in step with the others, finding that Kenma has magically managed to squeeze himself away from Bokuto all on his own. 

“How are you?” Kuroo asks softly, checking in. Social heavy days are hard on Kenma, and he wants to make sure it hasn’t been too much. 

“I’m good,” Kenma says, swaying so that their shoulders bump. 

Kuroo smiles on instinct. It’s not often that Kenma initiates the physical contact in their friendship, but when he does, he’s grateful. Kuroo, like Bokuto, is a touchy person. 

“Thanks for today,” Kuroo says.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Kenma says back. 

Kuroo shrugs. “Still.”

“The sunset is pretty,” Kenma comments, and without missing a beat, Bokuto jumps in—

“Just like Kuroo!” 

“You really do have to take every opportunity you can to compliment Kuro, don’t you?” Kenma asks, amused. 

“If he doesn’t, he’ll die,” Kuroo says.

“It’s true,” Bokuto confirms. 

“I think it’s nice,” Akaashi says, and Kuroo and Bokuto both _awww_ in union. 

They walk on for a while, heading back once the sun has set and exhaustion from the day has started to set in. 

It’s not until Kuroo gets back to his dorm that he notices a text from Kenma; it’s the video of them spinning around together, complete with the hug and all. 

That sneaky little bastard. Kuroo loves him to hell and back. 

This time, when Kuroo and Bokuto crawl into their setup on the floor, it takes them mere seconds before they’re wrapped up in each other, like they’ve been doing this for years. 

“You and Bokuto are a lot closer than you were in high school,” Kenma says casually, in a way that suggests it might not be so casual. 

“Living with someone will do that,” Kuroo reasons under Kenma’s observant eye. 

“Mm. You seem happy.”

“I am happy.”

“That’s good.”

“Are you happy?

“Sometimes,” Kenma says. Kuroo frowns. “I’m not bad,” Kenma adds. 

“I wish you were good all the time,” Kuroo tells him.

“No one’s good all the time,” Kenma argues. 

“I wish you were good more often,” Kuroo compromises. 

“Me too,” Kenma says. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Kuroo asks. He hates being so far away. 

“You’re already doing it.” 

“I miss you,” Kuroo says, even though he’s sitting right across from him. 

“I miss you, too,” Kenma says back, even though he’s sitting right across from him. 

Because tomorrow, he won’t be. 

**Kuroo**

>hey we’re heading to the dorm now! 

>sorry we didn’t have time to all meet up and do something together before they have to go :(

**Bokuto**

>it’s ok :D

>we stayed busy

>love talking to akaashi man

>he’s so smart

>just like you

>my friends r so smart!!!! 

>i love u guys

**Kuroo**

>:’) 

>we love u 2

>ugh i’m gonna miss kenma

>can’t think abt it or i’ll start crying and he’ll make fun of me lmao

**Bokuto**

>i’m sorry bro :(

>i feel u tho

>distance sucks

Kuroo isn’t ready to say goodbye. He wasn’t ready three months ago when he left for college, and he isn’t ready now. He’s never ready when it comes to Kenma. 

“Don’t go, Kenma,” he says, squeezing Kenma as tight as he can without suffocating him. “Let me kidnap you. You can sleep under my bed, I’ll bring you food from the dining hall, it’ll be great.” 

“I’ll see you in a few months,” Kenma says, the words muffled against his chest. 

“Too long,” Kuroo pouts, letting his friend go. 

“I know,” Kenma agrees. “Text me.” 

“The second you leave.” Kuroo pats Kenma’s head awkwardly, because goodbyes suck and he wants to pull him in for _one last_ hug but if he does he won’t be able to let go. 

He turns to Akaashi, who’s wrapping up his goodbyes with Bokuto. 

“Have a safe trip back, Akaashi.” 

“Thank you, Kuroo. And thank you for letting me stay. I had a great team. I’m glad you’re doing so well for yourself here.” 

Kuroo smiles. “Make Bokuto proud, team captain.” 

Akaashi smiles back, glancing at Bokuto, who’s already looking down in the dumbs. “I plan to.” 

And then, just like that, they’re watching their friends get on the train while they’re forced to stay on the platform. It _sucks_. 

“Bro, this sucks,” Bokuto says. 

“It’s like, I get used to not having Kenma around and then he visits and I get used to it all over again.” Kuroo sighs, all the energy draining from his body, the exhaustion finally catching up to him.

They don’t talk much on their way home, both stuck in their own little world. Silences with Bokuto are rare— it’s not something that he minds. Kuroo’s a talkative guy. But right now, he’s grateful for the lack of conversation, and he senses that Bokuto is, too. 

He texts Kenma when he gets home, crashing onto his bed immediately. 

**Kuroo**

>gonna go cry now that ur gone xoxo

**Kenma**

>ok

**Kuroo**

>be nice to my fragile state

>i’m weak and tired

>i kinda do feel like crying tho

>is that weird?

**Kenma**

>not really

>you had a busy weekend 

>add college stress on top of that

>it’s just your body processing everything

**Kuroo**

>u are too young to be so wise

**Kenma**

>one year, kuro. one year. 

**Kuroo**

>shhh ♡

**Kenma**

>go to bed

>you can text me when you wake up

**Kuroo**

>more wisdom from kenma

>okok goodnight ♡

**Kenma**

>night

>i’ll text you when i get off the train

>put your phone on silent so it doesn’t wake you up

Kuroo obliges, turning his phone to silent and crashing in a matter of seconds. The last thought on his mind before sleep finds him is the feeling of Bokuto’s hands holding his as they spin in gleeful circles, the sun setting around them. 

It’s a good thought to fall asleep to.

The week hits harder than Kuroo is prepared for, though he shouldn’t really be that surprised. He’d left all the non-immediate deadlines for later, and now it is that later, and building his to do list in his head is starting to give him a headache. 

On top of that, he has three texts from Bokuto that he still hasn’t responded to, and a snapchat that he hasn’t opened. He wants to go back to sleep and wake up when he’s got a degree in hand.

**Bokuto**

>goodmorning!!! :D

>you were gone when i woke up

>didn’t get a chance to say goodbye </3

**bohoots**

_(Snapchat not opened)_

With much reluctance, Kuroo sludges through the day, pulling himself from one class to the next, head stuffed with books in the time between classes. Is it too late to drop out?

He doesn’t see Bokuto until practice, and when he does, he’s met with big eyes and frown lines. 

“Sorry I haven’t texted you back,” Kuroo says, and Bokuto waves him off. 

“Nah, bro. That’s fine. Are you okay? You look exhausted.” 

Kuroo laughs at his own expense. “Somehow, I think I probably feel worse than I look.” 

Bokuto’s frown grows deeper. “Oh man, are you sad about Kenma leaving?” 

“Yeah it’s—eh, it’s just a lot right now. I did a lot last week to be able to take the weekend off, but I guess it wasn’t enough. I feel like I’m behind. And I’ve had a headache all day.”

“Maybe you should sit practice out today,” Bokuto suggests, concern written all over his face. 

“Then I’d just get behind in volleyball, too.”

“Taking a needed break isn’t getting behind,” Bokuto says, a seriousness taking over his tone.

This is a version of Bokuto that Kuroo’s seen a lot more since coming to university with him—this responsible and mature side. Yeah, Bokuto can be reckless and silly and over the top, but he’s also one of the kindest people Kuroo’s ever met, and he really does know how to be thoughtful when it counts. 

“I’ll tell coach you weren’t feeling well,” Bokuto urges, and under those sparkling, worry filled eyes, Kuroo can’t turn him down.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thank you.”

“No problem, man,” Bokuto says, giving him a quick but soft pat on the back. “Go home and rest. I’ll bring you soup after practice.”

Kuroo’s lip twists in amusement. “I’m not actually sick, Bo.”

Bokuto shrugs. “Soup is always good.” 

Kuroo chuckles softly, biting down on his lip with an affectionate shake of his head. “Yeah, you’ve me there. Have a good practice, okay? And thanks again. I’d be lost without you, man.” 

“We’d be lost without each other,” Bokuto says. “Now get some rest. Take a nap! Naps are the best.”

“I will, just for you.”

Kuroo, despite his words, does not in fact take a nap. He tries, he really does, but with his head pounding and his mind overcome with due dates, sleep doesn’t appear to be in the realm of possibility. 

He spends the time sprawled out on his bed, books and worksheets a scattered mess across his bedsheets. If he can’t practice, and he can’t sleep, he’s gotta do something. 

By the time Bokuto arrives back at their dorm, about two and a half hours later, he’s holding a small white to go bag that he sets at the end of Kuroo’s bed.

“Soup, as promised,” Bokuto says, and then he pouts. “You didn’t sleep at all, did you?”

“Couldn’t,” Kuroo mumbles, closing the textbook he’d been trying to make sense of. 

Bokuto shakes his head, and then he’s closing the distance between them and gathering Kuroo’s papers, stacking them all together and setting them on his nightstand. “Scooch,” Bokuto says.

Kuroo stares, mouth hanging slightly open, but he does as he’s told. 

Bokuto crawls into the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around Kuroo. “If you overwork yourself, it’ll be counterproductive.”

Bokuto is not supposed to be the wise one in their friendship, and yet here he is, doing it anyway. 

“Are you forcing me to rest with cuddles?” Kuroo asks, heart fluttering around in his chest and—

 _Oh_ , Kuroo thinks. 

This is what Kenma’s _how do you feel about that_ meant, his allusive _ahhhh_ , his casual _you and Bokuto are a lot closer than you were in high school._ This is what Kenma and Akaashi’s shared look meant.

He waits for the shock to hit him, but it doesn’t come, because this isn’t really a surprise. It’s more a result of willful ignorance. If he’d stopped even for a minute to consider his relationship with Bokuto, he would have realized that his feelings stopped being just platonic shortly after they moved in together. (If he looked even harder, he would have realized that his feelings for Bokuto were never really _just_ platonic.) 

One moment they were friends, and the next they were spending all their extra time together, taking care of each other. It all felt so natural, Kuroo hadn’t wanted to think about the butterflies in his chest, the way none of his dates made him laugh the way Bokuto did.

“Is it working?” Bokuto asks, and Kuroo doesn’t think he’s capable of forming words right now, so he simply nods, maneuvering so that his head rests on Bokuto’s chest.

He doesn’t want Bokuto to see the way his cheeks have gone red. They’re two friends cuddling, Kuroo tells himself, because Bokuto doesn’t—Bokuto’s a physical person. He’s like this with all his friends. 

Not to the same extent, but they spend more time together than anyone else, it only makes sense that their physical relationship would be more… _advanced_ than others. 

Friends. That’s all they are. That’s what they’ve always been; it shouldn’t be hard to stay more of the same.

As it turns out, more of the same is a lot harder than Kuroo led himself to believe. 

It’s all the little things, all the compliments, the good morning texts, the casual brushes. It’s everything that makes Kuroo and Bokuto, _Kuroo and Bokuto._

How are things supposed to stay the same when suddenly everything feels entirely different? Because now he can’t pretend that the way his heart jumps when he makes Bokuto smile is just _bros being bros._

 _Because Kuroo wants to kiss that smile,_ and that’s not normal bro activity, as much as he wishes it was. 

Needless to say, Kuroo’s panicking. And that’s where Kenma comes in. Sweet, wonderful, _evil_ Kenma, who’s surely known about Kuroo’s feelings this whole time. 

**Kuroo**

>kenmaaa

>i need you

>but pls activate your nice filter

>i am in fragile states 

**Kenma**

>you’re always in fragile states

>but nice filter activated nonetheless

**Kuroo**

>thank u :)

>so………

 **Kenma** :

>so?

**Kuroo**

>argggghhh

>are you gonna make me say it

**Kenma**

>i’m not a mind reader, kuro

>but you’re talking about bokuto, yeah?

**Kuroo**

>see you ARE a mind reader 

**Kenma**

>so what about bokuto?

**Kuroo**

>kenma :(((

**Kenma**

>how are you going to talk about it if you can’t even say it?

**Kuroo**

>ahhh

>i know i know it’s just

>saying it to another person makes it real

**Kenma**

>it’s real either way

>whether or not you ignore it is up to you

**Kuroo**

>i like bokuto

>AH! 

>i’m gonna die

**Kenma**

>you’re so dramatic 

>i can’t believe we’re best friends 

**Kuroo**

>kenmmmmmaaaaa :(

>nice filter

**Kenma**

>sorry

>are you going to tell him?

**Kuroo**

>i can’t do that

>i don’t want to ruin our friendship

**Kenma**

>bokuto isn’t the kind of person to let something like that ruin your friendship

**Kuroo**

>yeah but

>if i tell him, and he doesn’t feel the same, then everything changes

>everything that makes up our friendship won’t feel the same

**Kenma**

>i don’t think you’re giving bokuto enough credit here

>and that’s coming from me

**Kuroo**

>you’re probably right

>and now i feel guilty about that too

>ugh

>this sucks

**Kenma**

>you’ll be fine

>talk to him

>don’t shut yourself off

>that never goes well for anyone involved

**Kuroo**

>you’re right as always

>i gotta head to class but thanks for listening

>and thanks for not telling me, btw. i thought we were supposed to tell each other everything!! :’( 

**Kenma**

>some things you have to figure out on your own time

**Kuroo**

>srsly when did u get so smart wtf

**Kenma**

>bye kuro

>don’t be stupid

Kuroo is stupid. He’s not trying to be (he never is); it’s possible that stupid is just in his DNA. That would explain a lot of things, actually. 

It’s not like he’s _trying_ to ignore Bokuto. Midterms are coming up, and preparing for them is taking most of his attention. So what if he’s been opening Bokuto’s snaps and only responding to some of them? So what if he’s almost let their snap streak die twice?

 _Okay_ , it’s kind of a big deal to them. _They make time for each other._ Even when it’s hard, that’s what they do. And really, Kuroo can’t even spare a few seconds to send Bokuto a random picture of his class complete with a few emojis? _Seconds!_

He’s handling this whole situation quite poorly, because he’s confused and scared and _stressed_ , and sometimes life is too goddamn much to handle all at once. 

He knows that Bokuto feels the distance Kuroo has put between them, and he hates it, he hates it he hates it he hates it, but everytime he opens his mouth to talk, to explain himself, the words get caught in his throat. 

He’s had a hundred conversations with Bokuto in his head, but outside of that, he’s coming up short. 

“Akaashi says Bokuto’s been moodier than normal,” Kenma says as a way of greeting, making Kuroo’s stomach drop.

“Kenma—“ he starts, “I…” But what is he supposed to say? He doesn’t—

“Don’t have a good excuse? I know.” 

_Yeah,_ that. He’s afraid, but that’s not a good enough reason to push a friend away. 

“There are more ways than one to ruin a friendship, Kuroo. If you keep being stupid, your feelings will have nothing to do with it.”

“I’m such an idiot,” Kuroo exhales, stomach twisting. 

“Yeah,” Kenma agrees. “It’s a wonder you have any friends at all.” His tone is lighter now.

“But wait,” he says, remembering Kenma’s earlier words. “Akaashi talked to you about Bokuto? I didn’t realize you guys were close like that.” 

Kenma snorts. “With you two as our friends, we have to be.”

“Pfffffft,” Kuroo huffs, because he can’t exactly disagree. “I feel really shitty.”

“Good,” Kenma says. “You should.”

“So cruel,” Kuroo sighs, half hearted. “I’m gonna go…. text Bokuto. Fix this mess I’ve made.” 

After a vaguely threatening goodbye from Kenma, he hangs up the phone and opens his messages, staring at Bokuto’s name. 

He starts typing, backspaces, and then starts again. It goes on like that for a few minutes until _finally,_ he just sends—

**Kuroo**

>hey

Kuroo spends three agonizing minutes waiting for a response, and man, he’s lucky, ‘cause he’s been making Bokuto wait a hell of a lot longer than three minutes. 

**Bokuto**

>hey…

**Kuroo**

>I’m really sorry that I’ve been distant, Bo. I’ve been working through some stuff and on top of school stress… I was stupid and started pushing you away. 

>I’m sorry for being such a bad friend, you don’t deserve that. 

Kuroo anxiously waits, stomach a mess of nerves and guilt. It takes Bokuto less than a minute to respond, that absolute angel.

**Bokuto**

>i thought maybe you were mad at me :(

>or maybe i made you uncomfy?

>with the cuddling

>are you ok???

>you know i’m here fir u no matter what D:

>you can talk to me about anything

**Kuroo**

>No no, I’m definitely not mad at you. And you didn’t make me uncomfortable. 

>I’m okay. 

>Yeah, I should have talked to you. From now on, I won’t push you away. 

>I promise.

He doesn’t tell Bokuto about his feelings, because that’s not something he wants to do over text. That’s a bigger conversation, a face to face conversation. This Friday, when midterms are all said and done, that’s when he’ll tell him. 

Until then, things can just… go back to normal, he hopes. 

**Bokuto**

>you better not!!!

>i was so worried bro :(

>my heart cant take all tht worry 

Kuroo writes out _if your heart breaks i’ll give you mine,_ but he pauses before sending it. He’s not sure if this is something he should be saying, considering, but it’s something he would have said before, and he desperately wants things to go back to normal, so…

**Kuroo**

>if ur heart breaks i’ll give you mine 

**Bokuto**

>but then u wouldn’t have a heart D:

**Kuroo**

>worth it, for u

**Bokuto**

>bro…

**Kuroo**

>bro… ♡

When he gets out of class the following day, there’s a text from Oikawa awaiting a response.

**Oikawa**

>Hello, Kuro-chan! ~ 

>I’m going to a party near your university tomorrow, you should come ^-^

>Bring your owl friend, too!

**Kuroo**

>Hey Oikawa! It’s been a while.

>That sounds fun, send me the details.

He screenshots the conversation and sends it to Bokuto. 

**Kuroo**

>[img]

>wanna go?

**Bokuto**

>OHOHO

>PARTYYY

>I’M SO IN 

>u have time tho?

**Kuroo**

>i’ll make time :)

**Bokuto**

>:D

And that’s how they end up at some strangers house at 11pm on a Friday night. Oikawa’s there by the time they arrive, tipsy and full of smiles. 

“Kuroooooo!” He greets, wrapping Kuroo in a hug before he has a chance to process the movement of Oikawa’s arms falling over his shoulders. “You like good,” Oikawa says once he’s pulled away, Iwaizumi joining them at Oikawa’s side. 

Kuroo grins. “So do you, as always.” He nods to Iwaizumi. “You still putting up with this one’s shit?”

Iwaizumi chuckles. “For now.”

“Hey!” Oikawa elbows him. “Be nice to me, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi elbows him back. “I’m always nice, asshole.” 

Kuroo shakes his head with a laugh. “Some things never change.”

Oikawa’s smile turns to absolute _delight_. “Well,” he says, taking Iwaizumi’s hand. “Some things change.” 

Kuroo tilts his head slightly, raising his eyebrows. “ _Oh?_ ” He says, though he’s not the least bit surprised. “Took you long enough.” 

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Oikawa says, giving Iwaizumi a pointed look.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi mumbles, earning a momentary pout from Oikawa before he moves his attention elsewhere. 

Elsewhere being Bokuto. “You brought your owl friend!” 

_“Bokuto,”_ Kuroo corrects, because Oikawa really can be an ass sometimes. 

“I kind of like owl friend,” Bokuto says. “Cause if I’m your owl friend, then that makes you my cat friend, right? And that’s pretty cool.” 

“Thank you for your support, Bokuto,” Oikawa says through a laugh, and then he nudges Iwaizumi and gives his best puppy dog stare. “I want another drink, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes to the back of his head and back, but there’s a softness there that’s impossible to miss. “God, you’re insufferable.” 

“But you loooove me,” Oikawa says, and it’s obvious that he’s right.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let’s go.” 

Oikawa lights up, turning to Kuroo and Bokuto. “You guys want anything? Iwaizumi’s not drinking, he can take you home after if you want.” 

Kuroo raises a questioning eyebrow in Iwaizumi’s direction, who shrugs in response. “I don’t mind.” 

He looks to Bokuto. “Drink?”

Bokuto nods eagerly. “Drink.”

An hour and a few drinks later, they’re dancing in a living room that is currently a makeshift dance floor. Oikawa has his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, and Iwaizumi’s got this look on his face like Oikawa’s the whole freaking world. 

It’s awesome, Kuroo thinks, and it makes his heart ache. He pulls Bokuto closer without thinking about it. 

“I love you, man,” he says into Bokuto’s ear, so the music can’t drown it out. 

Bokuto’s smile reaches his eyes. “I love you, too, dude.” He pauses. “Sucked when you weren’t talking to me, though.”

Kuroo’s smile drops, his heart fluttering uncomfortably. “I know—I’m really sorry. It sucked for me, too.”

“I missed you a lot,” Bokuto says. 

“I missed you a lot, too,” Kuroo says. 

They’re staring at each other now, and something about the atmosphere has changed. Bokuto’s got this intense look on his face; it’s overwhelming and beautiful and Kuroo just wants to close the space between them and—

Bokuto kisses him. Or maybe he kisses Bokuto. He’s not really sure, and with Bokuto’s lips on his, the details are a haze in his mind.

_He’s kissing Bokuto._

_And Bokuto’s kissing him._

He’s suddenly not sure why he ever waited so long to do this, if this is what he’s been missing. Kuroo’s always thought of himself as a good kisser, but right now, he’s gotta give credit where credit is due, and Bokuto’s one hell of a kisser. 

And then, in a single movement, they’re not kissing anymore, and Bokuto’s laughing, and Kuroo’s laughing, too, because what else is he supposed to do? 

He feels his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. 

“Heh, you’re really good at that,” Bokuto says, casual as ever. 

Kuroo hopes his body hasn’t gone as stiff as it feels. “You’re really good at it, too,” he says, walking on laser thin ice. 

Bokuto pulls him into a hug, and they sway back and forth like that, Kuroo more confused than ever. He thinks about Kenma. _There are more ways than one to ruin a friendship._ They need to talk. Kuroo’s not going to run away again, even if he’s terrified, which he absolutely is. 

The rest of the night passes in a blur, and the ride back to their dorm is filled with awkward silence. Oikawa’s perceptive and it doesn’t take a genius to sense that something is up with them. 

The next morning, Kuroo wakes with a headache and two texts from Oikawa. Also, Bokuto’s not in the dorm. He deals with Oikawa’s texts first. 

**Oikawa**

>Good morning, Kuro-can! ^-^

>How are you feeling?

**Kuroo**

>How the hell were you awake at 8am??

**Oikawa**

>Iwa-chan’s an earlier riser! 

>He forces me to wake up with him >.<

>But he made me breakfast this morning, so it’s okay! 

>Also, don’t ignore the question! 

**Kuroo**

>Ugh my head hurts

>Wish someone would make me breakfast

**Oikawa**

>Hmmm….

>Maybe Bokuto would make you breakfast….

**Kuroo**

>If you want to say something, just say it

**Oikawa**

>Nothing, nothing!

>Well…

>You and Bokuto aren’t together, right?

>You just kissed at the party?

>And that’s why it was weird between you two?

**Kuroo**

>I don’t know why you’re asking since you already seem to know everything

**Oikawa**

>I’m sorry, Kuroo. 

>I hope I didn’t overstep!

>I hope you two can work it out, it’s obvious how much you care about each other.

>Let’s hang out again soon, okay?

**Kuroo**

>No you’re good

>Thanks, me too

>Yeah, I’d like that. It was nice seeing you and Iwaizumi. You guys look really happy together. 

**Oikawa**

>We are really happy together! ^-^

>Have a good day, drink lots of water!!

He checks the time on his phone and _shit,_ he’s got practice in thirty minutes. 

Practice goes about as awful as he’d expect with a hangover, and to make matters worse Bokuto won’t look at him. A sinking feeling settles in his gut, and paired with his headache, he’s having an all around _bad time._

Bokuto rushes out of practice the second it’s over, skipping the locker room entirely. Kuroo lets out a frustrated sigh; it doesn’t feel great being the one ignored, but hey, what comes around goes around or something like that. 

He heads to the locker room with reluctance, and once he’s showered and dressed in non-gym clothes, he pulls out his phone and shoots out some texts. 

**Kuroo** to _Bokuto_

>hey man we should talk

>i feel like things are weird

>i don’t want them to be weird

 **Kuroo** to _Kenma_

>kissed bokuto

**Kenma**

>and?

**Kuroo**

>andddddd

>now things are weird :/

>i think he’s avoiding me

>paybacks a bitch i guess

**Kenma**

>you haven’t told him how you feel yet, have you? 

**Kuroo**

>i’m not being stupid this time, i promise!! 

>i was planning on telling him after midterms (so yesterday or today)

>but then we kissed yesterday and now ://// 

>i’m still going to tell him though!!!!!!

>i texted him and said we should talk 

Just then, a text from Bokuto flashes across his screen, and it feels like his heart is trying to jump out of his chest. Tentatively, he opens it. 

**Bokuto**

>i don’t want them to be weird either

>i’m at the dorm

>i’m super nervous bro

>ik it’s kinda weird to say that before we talk about things

>sorry

**Kuroo**

>ahhhh bo

>i’m really nervous too 

>i’m headed to the dorm now, is that okay?

**Bokuto**

>yeah that’s good

>i’ll see you soon

He switches back to his conversation with Kenma. 

**Kenma**

>don’t get all in your head about it

>that’s supposed to be my thing

**Kuroo**

>ur right i can’t steal ur thing

>he texted back!!

>i’m headed to the dorm to talk to him

>my heart is racing so fast wtf

>i like him sm kenma :(

**Kenma**

>want me to call you while you walk?

**Kuroo**

>kenma you’re a literal lifesaver 

Bokuto is sitting with his legs crossed on his bed when Kuroo comes through the door. He’s wearing a grey hoodie that looks way better on him than it has any right to, and Kuroo already knows that he’s screwed. 

But if he didn’t know, he would’ve known the second their eyes meet. Kuroo sucks in a silent breath and takes a seat on his own bed, mirroring Bokuto. 

“So we kissed,” He says, ripping the bandaid right off. 

“That happened,” Bokuto says and Kuroo braces for rejection at the same time that Bokuto adds, “I really wanna kiss you again, man.” 

Kuroo’s eyes go wide, his mouth falling ajar. He’d prepared a whole speech, more like ten whole speeches, preparing for this conversation. None of them had prepared him for this. 

“You—I— _what?”_

Bokuto messes with his hands, glancing down before words start spilling out of him at a pace that’s almost hard to keep up. “I didn’t even know until we kissed. I’m an affectionate person, you know? But then we kissed and it was all like, _wow._ I wanted to keep doing it, and then it made sense why you were ignoring me before, ‘cause you must’ve figured my feelings out before I did, and I really don’t want to fuck up our friendship and I get it if you need space, I know it’s...a lot.” 

Kuroo thinks he must be dreaming, because—because B _okuto’s saying that he likes him._ Kuroo stares in disbelief. “We’re such idiots,” he breaths, and Bokuto’s head tilts sideways in confusion. 

“Hu—”

“I wasn’t avoiding you because I thought you liked me,” Kuroo says, like his life depends on those ten simple words. “I was avoiding you because I thought you _didn’t.”_

There’s a pause, a moment where all the wheels start turning, and the pieces align. “What are you saying, Kuroo?”

_“I’m saying I want to kiss you, too.”_

It’s like everything around them stills, except for their eyes, which are staring so intently, swimming through emotions like they’re looking for the punchline. Only, there isn’t one. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Bokuto asks, unfreezing the world around them. 

“That,” Kuroo says, and he closes the gap between them.

They spend the whole day hiding away in the dorm, putting the rest of their lives on hold. They can have one day to themselves. 

“Kenma and Akaashi will be happy,” Kuroo hums, wrapped up in Bokuto’s arms. 

“Can’t believe they knew about us before we did,” Bokuto says, hand working it’s way through Kuroo’s hair, somehow managing to mess it up further. Kuroo’s not the least bit concerned about the state of his hair. 

“Mhmm,” Kuroo agrees, pulling Bokuto closer. “Can’t believe we get to do this all the time now. Pretty fucking cool.”

Bokuto grins. “The coolest.” 

“Oh hey,” Kuroo says, grabbing his phone. He opens snapchat and holds the phone over them, pressing down on the circle. “Look what we can do now,” Kuroo says to the camera, turning to Bokuto and surprising him with a kiss. It doesn’t take Bokuto long to catch up, and then he’s kissing back, and they’re both laughing, Kuroo’s finger gliding off the circle. 

He sends the video to Kenma and Akaashi, and then, for good measure, Oikawa. 

“Now where were we?” Kuroo asks through a grin, tossing his phone to the side. 

  
  


Turns out, the line between bros and boyfriends isn’t that big after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hinakens)


End file.
